


O is for oreos

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [15]
Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Simon wanted to do something special for their anniversary.





	O is for oreos

Simon wanted to do something really special for their one year anniversary. Problem was, he couldn't settle on an idea.

His dad suggested a video. When Simon just sighed, he asked, defensively, "What?"

Sis offered to bake something, which was sweet, but Simon wanted this to be his own thing.

Just when he was about to give in and buy a pack of Oreos, his mom mentioned the emails. Those emails.

He spent an entire evening writing emails he would've sent to Blue throughout the year, had he not seen him constantly.

It was super sappy, and Bram loved it.


End file.
